


'Cause She Never Gave a Second Glance

by foureyedo_o



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Gen, Matsumoto Jun - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedo_o/pseuds/foureyedo_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun knows he is famous, thank you very much. He knows he has millions of fans. Girls would drool over him. He is aware he could get swarmed at anytime. But he never wanted those. And he felt tired about all those. He just wanted to be known as Jun. Just as who he was. And not as an idol.</p><p>When this singing waitress suddenly popped out of the blue, he knew he found someone weird enough to actually interest him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause She Never Gave a Second Glance

Matsumoto Jun fixed the collar of his coat as he was walking down the alley towards his favorite restaurant. He just got off for lunch break and he immediately decided to satisfy his craving for a bowl of miso soup. The place was not too far from Johnny’s and at a very cheap price, he could have a satisfactory lunch. He liked the place too. It was quiet and not too many people crowded in during lunch time. And if it ever was crowded, he never caught unnecessary attention. Perhaps the regulars had already gotten used to seeing him at the counter, chit-chatting with the owner as he gulped down his food.

“Miso soup, Hariko-san,” he said to the host, smiling, as he took his usual seat on the counter.

“Right away.” The stout man took note of his order, rang the bell, and immediately, a waitress emerged from the kitchen. “One miso soup, please.”

“Yes, sir.” The waitress bowed before disappearing through the doorway. Jun tilted his head good-naturedly. She was new.

“In case you’re wondering, she just got here a week ago,” the manager said, his usual laughter in his voice. Jun never knew why the old man always seemed so happy. He merely nodded.

The waitress came out the kitchen the next moment, heading toward Mr. Hariko. “Excuse me, Hariko-san,” she said, immediately spotting Jun at the counter. “Excuse me, sir, but can I snatch Hariko-san for a quick chat?” Jun blinked. Did she just talk to him without stuttering?

“Ah, sure.”

“Thanks,” she said fast, actually dragging Mr. Hariko to a corner. Jun looked at his hands on the countertop, his thoughts drifting to their upcoming concert. Then his stomach made some all-too-familiar noise.

“Your miso soup, sir.” Jun looked up from his phone, which he took out to distract himself from the churning of his tum-tum. “Anything else I can get for you?” the waitress asked, smiling.

“Just a bottle of water, thanks.”

She bowed again and made a beeline toward the kitchen, going back to him in less than a minute, immediately proceeding to attending to other customers. Without giving him a second glance. Although he found it a bit weird, he shrugged the feeling off, devouring into his miso soup. Mr. Hariko had gone to the cash register, busy with some inventory.

Jun was halfway through when he heard some singing. And it was with such a beautiful voice that he had to pause and look around the diner to see. It was the waitress, singing for an old couple at a table. They seemed very pleased that even other customers turned around in their seats to watch the little party.

“Great singer, isn’t she?” Mr. Hariko suddenly said to Jun, now grinning at the scene.

“Yes,” Jun whispered, trying not to sound too impressed with the waitress.

“The first day she got here, she just suddenly sang to a demoted office worker. And it made his day.”

Jun stared at Mr. Hariko. “Really?”

“Yes, and that’s the reason why this diner seemed to have been gaining more customers recently.”

Jun chuckled. “You seem really happy with her around.”

The old man just nodded, seemingly too absorbed by the beautiful singing.

Jun ate a little more slowly after that.

 

 

\----

And that's it. I hope you find it interesting. First chapters that I write always are short. Sorry about that. :D


End file.
